Tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene are commonly manufactured by high temperature pyrolysis. In these manufacturing processes, minor amounts of highly toxic perfluoroisobutylene are typically produced. This material can be reacted either with water (optionally in the presence of inert solvents for perfluoroisobutylene such as acetone or tetrahydrofuran) to form (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCOOH or with alkanols to form ethers. For example, perfluoroisobutylene may be reacted with methanol to convert it to two less toxic ether compounds, (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 (herein designated "ether A") and (CF.sub.3).sub.2 C=CFOCH.sub.3 (herein designated "ether B") (see, e.g., European Patent Publication No. 0 002 098). While (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCOOH, ether A and ether B are less hazardous than the perfluoro compound from which they are prepared, they still are generally disposed of as waste product. There is interest in developing means for productive use of (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCOOH and ether materials such as ether A and ether B.